Lewa (Earth-4001)
Lewa was the light-hearted and clever Toa Mata/Nuva of Air. History The history of Lewa prior to 2553 is the same as her mainstream counterpart. Personality & Traits As with most of air Toa, Lewa uses humor to lighten up a situation. Being from Le-Wahi, he would sometimes combine words while speaking to form a new word, which fits the meaning of what he is talking about, a trait that all Le-Matoran shared. At first he preferred to work alone, but experience led him to understand the importance of unity. He can be very impulsive at times, often getting himself in trouble (at one time getting his Air Katana broken). As time went on, he began to mature, but still retaining his adventurous nature. He is a good friend to all the Toa. Powers & Equipment Lewa’s abilities as a Toa of Air included the power to control the wind, summon air currents, create windstorms and twisters, unleash gusts of air, and combine his powers with Gali’s to form a storm. Legends said that the storms on Mata Nui were caused by them, and the sound of thunder was when their weapons made contact. Lewa's mask was a Kanohi Miru, a Great Mask of Levitation, allowing him to levitate in the air. Lewa Nuva's Miru Nuva allowed him greater power, and he can combine this power with his wind manipulation in order to glide. He could also share his power of levitation with his Kanohi Nuva. After he ripped off his Krana, he still could communicate with the Bohrok. It is unknown whether or not he lost this ability over time. As a Toa Mata, Lewa carried an Air Axe, which he could use to channel his air powers and cut through the foliage of Le-Wahi. They were later transformed into twin Air Katana that could be tucked under his arms to make glider wings. One of these Katana was snapped in half by Reidak during the search for the Kanohi Ignika on Voya Nui, but Velika later crafted a replacement for him. In Karda Nui, Lewa's adaptive armor activated, providing him rocket boosters for flight, an Air Saber, and a Midak Skyblaster. Trivia *Lewa is the only known Toa who is able to hear the telepathic communication of the Bohrok swarms. *Lewa is the only Toa to have worn both an Infected Mask and a Krana during his lifetime. *The pronunciation of Lewa's name has often been debated being as it was originally said to be pronounced "Lay-Wuh," in the Game as "Loo-Wuh," and in the movie as "Lee-Wah." Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Toa Category:Good Characters Category:Single Characters Category:Asexual Characters Category:Males Category:Green Skin Category:Metal Skin Category:Green Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Earth-4001 Category:Earth-4001 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Artificial Beings Category:Toa Mata/Nuva members (Earth-4001) Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Enhanced Agility Category:Enhanced Reflexes Category:Aerokinesis Category:Explosion Creation Category:Expert Combatant Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Object-Based Powers Category:Levitation Category:Sword Wielders Category:Flight Category:Armor Users Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Advanced Adaptation Category:Wings Category:Gun Wielders Category:Weapon Proficency Category:Memory Loss Category:Versions of Lewa